One of Two, A Demon Duo
by TheMuncher101
Summary: "She heard a bloodcurdling scream. Her breath caught in her throat. Surely they wouldn't kill a child, right?" On the night of the Kyuubi's attack twins were born. They were very similar, in looks and personality, with bright blonde hair and sparkling cerulean eyes. One, a more intellectual and thoughtful girl, the other, a loud and energetic boy. They were known as the 'Demon Duo'


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it's characters, and anything to do with it.**

 **The full summary: "She heard a bloodcurdling scream. Her breath caught in her throat. Surely they wouldn't kill a child, right?" On the fateful night of the Kyuubi's attack, twins were born. They were very similar, in looks and personality, with bright blonde hair and sparkling cerulean eyes of all the shades of blue. One, a more intellectual and thoughtful girl, the other, a loud and energetic boy. They were known as the 'demon duo'. Something happens and one shuts off all emotion, taking seven years until anything showed at all. (T for swearing and safety).**

 **(I know that there are a lot of stories about a female Naruto, and they are personally my favorite, so I decided that I could give it a try and make one of my own.)**

 _ **Also, in here, the twins are going to be treated more violently, nothing too extreme because I'll try not to make it very gory, but there will be violence. Including this chapter.**_

 **(ALSO, please comment who you would like Fem!Naruto to be with,** _ **ROMANTICALLY)**_

 _ **Hopefully this chapter will the shortest I write for this story, the Author's Note too. I wanted to write more, but I'll leave it for the next chapter. Thanks**_

* * *

~One of Two, a Demon Duo ~

 _Chapter 1_

The Birth until the Loss of Emotion

* * *

On the 10th of October, almost six years in the past of the beginning of this story, The Sandaime Hokage stood with weak legs in front of the bloody mess that tore a wince out of The God of Shinobi.

Kushina and Minato, a peculiar– yet joyful –couple that were beyond excited for the rapidly approaching birthdate of their upcoming twins, lay on blood-stained-earth, gaping holes through their stomachs. One of their children, unmistakably a baby girl, rested upon a sealing platform not so far from them, an Eight-Trigram-Seal on her stomach.

The blood was almost everywhere.

And he got a headache from just thinking of the piles and piles of work that he would have to work on after the death of the Yondaime. Not that that was important at the moment.

The elderly man fell to his knees, the weight of everything that happened in the now-peaceful clearing of the forest finally catching up to him. It hit him like sky-diving into water.

Not only had they lost many, many, many loyal and strong shinobi, half the village been crushed, innocent killed, but they also lost their current Hokage, whom both the civilians and shinobis respected and followed not only because of his strength, but his wisdom and leadership skills, too. The Yondaime Hokage was also likeable and took many things into consideration, and thought over decisions before choosing wisely. And, of course, Kushina, a powerful Uzumaki, one of the last of her kind, and a wonderful and cheerful person. Both she and Minato were like one of his own.

The loss was much too great for the aging elder.

But then he heard a weak cough. And a small hope grew in him. He frantically searched for the owner of said cough, and something in him melted despite the situation when he saw the red-headed Uzumaki reaching out to her daughter.

"S-sandaime-sama," Kushina called out to the famed man, whom rushed over quickly, "p-please, give me… m-my dau-daughter…" She swallowed painfully.

The aging man did so quickly, and shook his surprise when he noticed the girl locked eyes with him, her eyes identical to her fathers, as was her hair.

She had seen everything.

Sarutobi Hiruzen placed the wide-eyed baby girl in the supported-sitting mother's arms. He wondered at the fact that the new-born only just started tearing up and wailing at the sight of her mother's blood.

The future ahead of the girl would be full of hardships. Being born on the day of the Kyuubi no Kitsune's attack, and losing both her parents. He grimaced.

Kushina hugged her child to her chest, and looked the Third in the eye with such strength that he had to take a second look at her wound to know if she was really at death's door.

"Hiruzen." Kushina said with a hard and steady tone, and although weaker than usual, it still froze the God of Shinobi in his tracks. "Her… name is N-naruko. She," Kushina gasped suddenly, and fell into a fit of coughing, a bit of blood spilling out of her mouth. The now-named-girl latched onto her mother as if to comfort her, Kushina hugged her tightly, yet lovingly. "h-has a brother… N-naruto… is h-his name. They a-re t-to be s-seen," The Uzumaki gave a shuddering gasp, she was shivering and sweating, her body straining with the stubborn decision of holding on for a little while longer. "-as…he….."

And then she was gone.

Naruko's cries were even louder and the Sandaime Hokage could feel tears prickling at his eyes. He hadn't managed to catch what she last said, but he knew that he would do everything in his power to keep the legacies of the great heroes alive. They would never be forgotten.

The ANBU that was next to he surprised him by taking his mask off, and Hiruzen felt sympathy and sorrow well up inside him.

For the ANBU that supported Kushina, the ANBU that got the image of all the blood and the corpses of the Yondaime and his wife imprinted into his mind permanently, was Hatake Kakashi.

The Third knew that Kakashi's heart was now too scattered to be put back together, maybe if he would assign him to watch over the Namikaze Uzumaki twins, he could get better, but he could tell that it was painful for him; he flinched at the sight of the baby girl's bright blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes, the facial features that came from her mother, her _presence._

But that did not mean that the former– now, current –Hokage would give up. Oh, no. He would live the rest of his life and do the best he could to make the village as it was once again, and he would pass on the Will of Fire onto the coming generation.

That, he swore.

 _ **~.XXX.~**_

"Where the hell is Dog?!"

"How would I know?!"

"Well, you always seem to know things that I don't know!"

"That's because I actually read the books that old-man Hokage gives us! And besides, that doesn't mean that I'll know _everything_!"

"Bah! You know that I don't like to read!"

"That doesn't change that fact that wisdom can save your life in some situations!"

"So, what? It doesn't help your physical condition!"

"But it helps you prepare for some things!"

"Gah! Just leave me alone!"

"How about _you_ leave me alone!"

"Just drop the subject already!"

"I would, if _you_ would!"

"Fine, just shut up!"

"You shut up!" A young girl spat back at her male companion, an irritated frown on her face. She pushed a tress of her bright yellow/blonde hair behind her ear roughly. _Oh, sibling love,_ was the dramatic phrase that ran through her mind.

The boy next to her was an exact copy, only male. Both even had the same twinkle is their blue eyes that promised trouble.

The only difference between them– excluding gender –really, was that one had short, spikey hair, while the other had long, flat hair tied up in a messy pony tail (and of course, the girl had more feminine features on her face, bigger and rounder eyes, fuller and pinker lips, a smaller nose, thinner facial structure, etc…).

For some odd reason, they were on the run. And even though panic flashed in their eyes, it was easy to see the exhilaration and adrenaline running through them by looking at the expressions they were wearing on their faces.

When the boy turned back for a second, all the excitement that gave him red cheeks drained immediately, and his face became as white as a sheet of paper,

"Shit! They're gaining on us fast! Way too fast!"

The girl became stone-faced, "Then we're also gonna hafta pick up the pace. Come on!"

You might be wondering, what is chasing them? Why are they so serious? What in the name of _Hell_ is happening?

Well, you're just gonna have to wait and see.

"Naruko," the boy shouted, and the blonde responded to her name with a tilt of her head in his direction. He barely caught it. "They have weapons with them! And I think a few of them are shinobi!" He called out, his face even paler than before.

The two– upon a closer look –seemed to be younger than they sounded, as both had an advanced vocabulary for their age, and spouted some rather… ah, rude and vulgar words when frustrated. With just a glance and not having heard them, people would say that they are around five or six years, and they are not mistaken. However, if one would look closer, they would notice how thin they look, the bags under their eyes, how alert they were and how they would flinch when one would lift their hand. This makes them seem older than they look.

And so, being so young, and neither being trained to be shinobi, even though it is their dream, couldn't keep up their surprisingly fast pace for very long. For their age, they had crazy stamina, but it wasn't enough to keep running for hours on end– especially keeping up their current speed.

"Naruto, there's an alley up ahead, I'm going to jump for a pipe that is on the wall, and we'll stay on the rooftops until morning, ok?" Naruko said to her brother who was running by her side, "Get ready!"

As the dead-end approached, the heavy footsteps of quite a large mob of people became louder and the twins trembled with fright.

When the pipe was a little less than two meters away, Naruko, already tensing for the upcoming movement, said, "Jump!" and lunged for the pipe. She managed to raise a meter off the ground and with shaking hands scrambled up the pipe and to the roof.

A second later she noticed that her brother wasn't by her side. The next, she heard a bloodcurdling scream. Her breath caught in her throat. Surely they wouldn't kill a child, right? No matter how much they hated the two pranksters, or, as they call them, the 'demon duo', their hatred wouldn't run so deep as to _murder a 5 year old?_

Feeling weaker and frailer than she had ever felt, she looked over the edge of the roof she had laid on. The roof where she thought that they would be safe.

What she saw would haunt her for years, and for the first time since she decided that she would protect her brother, she let her tears fall.

Because, the receding mob of villagers had left her brother on the floor, with new bruises and cuts all over his body. Oh, if it were only that, he would be alive, though in a lot of pain, and reassure his sister that he would be alright, that he was ok, and still by her side.

But the god dammed villagers had pierced his heart. And there was no medical treatment that could bring her brother back.

All she could do was sob. And her grief was only overwhelmed by her guilt. She could have saved him, she could have helped him. If only she wasn't so _selfish_ to think of _herself_ he would have been alive and giving her a crooked smile.

Her body felt like a boulder as she fell of the roof and reached out to her sibling.

 _If only she had been a better sister._

When she finally reached him, her tears flowed like a waterfall.

 _It was all her fault._

When she felt a warm hand on her left shoulder, she didn't even tense. If the villagers were back to kill her too, then let them do it. Whatever they could do to her before they finished her off, would be nothing compared to the pain of losing her _brother,_ her _only family_.

She, however, reacted when she felt another pair of hands– she knew that because the hand that was on her shoulder was still there –try to pry her hands away from her brother.

 _They can take away my legs, they can take away my arms, they can take my soul and rip it away from my body, but they_ will not _take away my brother._

Her grip tightened on her sibling.

"Let him go! You already killed him! Isn't that enough you blood-thirsty bastards?!" Naruko shouted, even though her throat was dry and hurting, even though it was tight and it was hard for her to breathe.

"Naru-chan," Naruko's eyes finally snapped open and her gaze froze on the elderly man that had his hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, I-I was such a coward. I should have taken away all the power the civilians had, you don't deserve to suffer because of my mistakes…" Her teary eyes widened as she saw a tear fall from her oji-san.

The grey-haired Hokage's eyes hardened in a second, a cold look in his eyes, "They will pay. Their reasons don't matter, what they have done is unforgivable. Killing a child! That was innocent nonetheless! That is punishable by death and they will be punished with death, but not before they understand the pain they put Naruto through, yes, death is far too good for them, I hope they rot in hell."

Naruko closed her eyes for a second, and when she opened them again, they were hardened and the only trace of what had happened were the dry tear tracks on her face and the dried blood on her hands and clothes.

"Oji-san, I know that they deserve everything you said and more, but killing and execution will only lead to more killing and death. Let them live, they will have to survive for decades with the weight of murder on their hearts. That is ten times worse than death, because guilt can lead a person to insanity, and insanity can make them hurt themselves even more that torture could. Let them live," Naruko gave him a soft but broken smile, "so that they bear the heaviest burden there is. What is done cannot be undone, Hokage-sama."

The Sandaime's old heart broke at the formality in Naruko's voice, he knew that it would be a while before she smiled again.

"You're right. But they will have punishment. I'll leave them in Ibiki's hands."

 _ **~.XXX.~**_

The Third Hokage sat in his chair, worry lines more prominent than usual. When he looked in a mirror and saw his wrinkled face, he just told himself not to get depressed, because 'the more wrinkles the wiser you are! Wisdom is good!' but them his back would crack and he has to go sit down because _damn_ old-age _hurts._

He could remember those days when he was still young and handsome… Ah, yes, back in the day when he was quick enough to hide his magazines and pleasure. They were the bright thing in his life, with those three gakis running around him and begging for him to teach them new Justus. Oh, well, at least one of them did something that still pleases him… Jiraiya did well with those Icha Icha books… well indeed…

As the Sandaime Hokage was being his perverse self with an out-of character oval blush on both cheeks, he didn't notice a yellow flash entering the room.

"Hokage-sama I have a request."

The secret pervert was snapped out of his stupor by the little blonde girl that stood in the middle of his office. His mood sobered.

"Yes, Naru-chan? Is everything alright?"

"Hokage-sama, I wish to become a shinobi. Please send me to the Academy."

* * *

 **DON'T FORGET TO VOTE FOR YOUR COUPLE:**

 **SasuNaru - 0**

 **ShikaNaru - 0**

 **GaaNaru/NaruGaa - 0**

 **OTHER COUPLES _ARE WELCOME_ , I JUST THINK THAT THESE THREE WOULD FIT THE STORY/PLOT BETTER.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **~Muncher101**


End file.
